Union Pacific Railroad
Bio The Union Pacific (UP, UPRR) railroad is a standard-gauge US Class 1 (or major) freight railroad in the United States. It is the largest and oldest currently operating railroad in both the US and the world, which is also the main freight railroad in the US. The railroad itself, also has the largest fleet of locomotives, one of the only steam locomotives to never be retired in the US, and the largest railyard in the US and the world. They've even owned some of the''' largest''' and fastest '''locomotives ever built as well. The railroad was both a freight and passenger railroad, but passenger operations ceased in the 1970s due to the formation of Amtrak in the 1970s. Their headquarters has changed several times, but is now currently headquartered in Omaha, Nebraska. They were previously headquartered in Cheyenne, Wyoming; Denver, Colorado; Dallas, Texas; Little Rock, Arkansas; and Los Angeles, California. Their arch-rival is BNSF Railway, which covers most of the same trackage. 2012 marks the official 150th Anniversary of the Transcontinental Railroad in the US, which is used to commemorate the unofficial anniversary of the railroad itself. Early History The railroad was first established in 1880 as one of the smallest US Class 1 railroads, to whom it was established after what was left of the original Pacific Railway'. Yet it wasn't so small after the first ever transcontinental railroad line was built in the US, connecting the Central Pacific (eventually became the Southern Pacific) and the Union Pacific across the Western States in the US. (The Pacific Railway was established sometime during the 1860s.) Their first locomotives to ever operate, were 4-4-0 American Standard steam locomotives. One, however, is famous due to being celebrated with the "Golden Spike" event for the opening of the first transcontinental railroad. (No. 119 is the one who's well-known and famous. The locomotive, however, was scrapped during the early 1900s, and a replica was built.) Changes As the railroad grew into the 20th Century, many changes began to occur. Such as rapid passenger service, route expansion, and high freight demand. But because of these changes, locomotives such as the streamlined M10000 internal-combustion (gas-powered) diesel trainset, and the UP Class 9000 hybrid steam locomotive were built. Tough times came for the railroad, due to the Great Depression in the early-1930's. But the railroad still kept their wheels turning and eventually ordered some of the largest steam locomotives ever built from ALCO; the Challenger Class of 4-6-6-4 'Mallet' type steam locomotives, which greatly improved the economy into World War 2, where the railroad eventually purchased their first official fleet of diesel locomotives; the streamlined EMD E Series of six-axled diesel locomotives to operate on their passenger trains with their ALCO FEF Series of 4-8-4 steam locomotives during the 1930's to the 1940's. Towards the end of World War 2 during 1944, a major change occurred when the railroad purchased the largest type of steam locomotive ever built; the ALCO 4000 Class "Big Boy" 4-8-8-4 'Mallet' type of steam locomotive, which set a new record for the largest ever built with the least amount of wheels. (Unlike the Erie railroad's "Erie" type of 'Mallet', which was long, and had more wheels than any other steam locomotive.) During the turn of the Cold War Era around 1949, the UP purchased and absorbed several small shortline railroads which once delivered freight to the UP; but took over operations due to the shortlines proving to be unecessary. End of the Steam Era Eventually towards the End of the Steam Era during the 1950's to the 1960's, the railroad unfortunately was forced to sell, retire, and scrap most of their beloved steam locomotives due to their cost, maintenance, and reliability. Hence, there only being '''one survivor '''who was '''never retired', UP 844; an ALCO FEF Class 4-8-4 steam locomotive. During the Beginning of the Diesel Era, the Union Pacific purchased more diesel locomotives built by EMD, GE, Baldwin, and ALCO, but the first diesel locomotives purchased were also from ALCO and GE; yet they preferred EMD-built diesel locomotives, to whom EMD succeeded with their E and F Series, while GE succeeded with their GTEL Gas Electric Turbine hybrid diesel locomotives. The GTEL locomotives were successful, yet they badly polluted the air, and consumed so much fuel that the locomotives needed fuel every yard they arrived at. Hence, the GTEL locomotives being retired, and replaced with the short-lived, experimental German-built Krauss-Maffei streamlined freight diesel locomotives. "Double-Diesel" Era As freight railroads began to merge, grow, and sadly become bankrupt during the late-1960s throughout the 1970s, the Union Pacific began to compete with their former arch-rival, the Southern Pacific railroad over freight service. Both railroads originally "shared" their Pacific Fruit Express trains with the Western Pacific railroad, but the three railroads began to compete over trackage, freight, and passengers due to the rail economy being endangered during the 1970s because of trucking slowly replacing railroading. Hence, EMD building their largest diesel locomotive; which is also the largest ever built in history; the EMD DDA40X. A large, twin-engined, eight-axle, 6,600 hp diesel locomotive, which became an instant success, and the downgraded DD35 was also built to be compatible with the Southern Pacific's large fleet of EMD GP35 diesel locomotives. ALCO and GE also began to compete with EMD, with GE's U50 Series of "Universal Series" diesel locomotives, while ALCO built their experimental DH Series of turbocharged diesel locomotives, with their large C-855 diesel locomotive being part of the "Century Series" of diesel locomotives. Standard/Experimental Diesel Era Due to high maintenance costs for the "double-diesel" diesel locomotives, Union Pacific began to retire their DDA40X, DD35, U50, U50C, and C-855 diesel locomotives for the once-experimental SD40T "Tunnel Motor" Series, which was also one of the very first series of diesel locomotives be standard and high-powered. Hence, the SD40T "Tunnel Motor" Series replacing the high-powered diesel locomotives. But after the introduction of the SD40T Series, GE began to compete once again with their Dash 7 Series of diesel locomotives, while ALCO departed from competing with GE and EMD, and focused on foreign railways and railroads. (The UP also experimented with energy-efficient diesel locomotives from 2007 to 2011 as well.) Merger Era Due to the formation and creation of CSX, Conrail, and other merged railroads, the Union Pacific began to purchase several US Class 1 railroads which covered or connected to their routes. They purchased the railroads, due to them being financially debt, or were losing money and customers. The first railroad that the Union Pacific purchased, was the Missouri Pacific (MP, Mopac) railroad in 1982, then they eventually purchased the Western Pacific (WP) in''' 1983', then the' Missouri, Kansas, Texas''' (MKT, "The Katy") railroad in''' 1988', then the' Denver and Rio Grande Western''' (D&RGW, Rio Grande) in''' 1989', then the '''Chicago and Northwestern '(CNW) railroad in 1995, and finally; the Southern Pacific (SP) railroad in''' 1996'. '''Better list': Missouri Pacific (MP) 1982 (The last units purchased from the MP were painted in the UP scheme, only with MP lettering.) Western Pacific (WP) 1983 Missouri, Kansas, Texas (MKT, "The Katy") 1988 Denver and Rio Grande Western (D&RGW, Rio Grande)' 1989 '(Originally purchased by the SP) Chicago and Northwestern (CNW) 1995 Southern Pacific (SP)' 1996' (SP purchased the Saint Louis and Southwestern SSW "Cotton Belt Route" railroad in the 1970s and absorbed it in the 1980s.) Union Pacific has also recently had their first fleet of EMD SD70ACe diesel locomotives painted in heritage schemes to become known as "heritage units" to commemorate the purchase of historic, iconic, and legendary US Class 1 (major) railroads. Modern Day Union Pacific currently operates over 4,000 trains per day, and has over 50 railyards (20 which are major) and still even have former SP, D&RGW, SSW, and CNW painted units or locomotives still in their original paint, yet most are "patched" with the UP logo and lettering, while some are still unpatched, yet only f ormer SSW, SP and only 2 CNW locomotives still have their original numbers and aren't "patched". But because of the successful mergers, the railroad eventually grew and has become the main freight railroad in the US. Heritage And Special Units They also have, and have had sponsored diesel locomotives for Breast Cancer, Operation Lifesaver, The World Olympics, The US Military, and even US Presidents. There is also a fleet of preserved locomotives and rollings tock owned by the railroad as well. Such as: UP ALCO FEF-2 4-8-4 #844 (Briefly #8444) UP 9000 Class Hybrid 4-12-2 #9000 (First of its kind, is now the last) UP EMD DDA40X #6936 (only one operating; never retired) UP "Challenger" 4-6-6-4 #3985 (only one operating) UP EMD E9 locomotives #951, #949, and #953 Several ALCO 4-8-8-4 4000 Class "Big Boy" steam locomotives are also preserved, yet only one is owned by the railroad, while money was donated to restore others. Several early EMC switchers or switching diesel locomotives are preserved as well. EMD SD70ACe Heritage Gallery (UP Heritage Units) From 2005 to 2007, Union Pacific painted brand-new EMD SD70ACe diesel locomotives in heritage schemes to commemorate railroads that they purchased which still existed, and the "heritage units" were numbered after the year that the specific railroad became defunct. UP 1996.jpg|UP 1996 UP 1983.jpg|UP 1983 UP 1995.JPG|UP 1995 UP 1989.jpg|UP 1989 UP 1988.jpg|UP 1988 UP 1982.jpg|UP 1982 UP Historic Hertiage Gallery UP 844.jpg|UP #844 UP Big Boy.jpg|One of the preserved UP Big Boy locomotives. UP 3985.jpg|UP Challenger #3985 UP E-Unit.jpg|One of the three preserved UP E-Units. EMD DDA40X UP 6936.jpg|UP DDA40X #6936 Union Pacific 119.jpg|Union Pacific No. 119 replica. Union pacific 4442 .jpg|UP No. 4442 Trivia/Facts Union Pacific is also affiliated with CSX Transportation, Ferromex, and Canadian National. They often sponsor the US Military, and have even created military-painted units as tributes to wars and battles. (As well as the World Olympics, Breast Cancer Awareness, Boy Scouts Of America, United Way, and The Boys and Girls Club Of America.) UP 4141 "The George Bush Unit", is a specially-painted SD70ACe diesel locomotive painted to honor and commemmorate George H.W Bush, the''' 41st '''President of the United States for military service, as well as the unit serving as a replacement for the original Desert Storm SD40-2. It was painted and dedicated in a special US Air Force One scheme with the presidental seal. Three UP SD40-2's were painted in exclusive schemes during the MoPac (Missouri Pacific) merger. Official Website http://www.up.com/ Current Roster http://thedieselshop.us/UP.HTML Category:Companies Category:North American Railroads Category:US Class 1 Railroads